


Harley Quinn 3 Part MiniSeries: 1

by 04ijordan



Series: Harley Quinn 3 Part MiniSeries [1]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Harley Quinn (Harley Quinzel) is a former intern Psychiatrist working at Gotham City operative who now works as a mercenary. Her world comes crashing down when evil clown Joker (Jack Napier) tortures, disfigures and transforms him into Harley Quinn. The rogue experiment leaves Harley with accelerated healing powers and a twisted sense of humor. With help from mutant allies Killer Croc and Kitana, Harley uses her new skills to hunt down the man who nearly destroyed her life.





	Harley Quinn 3 Part MiniSeries: 1

Harleen Quinzel is a dishonorably discharged intern Psychiatrist working at Gotham City's Arkham Asylum when she meets Pamela Isley, a She is a Gotham City botanist who is obsessed with plants, ecological extinction, and environmentalism. Harley is diagnosed with terminal cancer, and leaves Pamela without warning so she will not have to watch her die.

A mysterious recruiter approaches Harley, offering an experimental cure for his cancer. He is taken to The Joker and the Red Hood Gang, who has Harleen submerged in a silo of chemicals at Ace Chemicals, re-emerging as the Joker's right hand woman. They subject Harley to days of torture to induce stress and trigger any mutation he may have, without success. When Harley discovers The Joker’s real name is Jack Napier and mocks him for it, The Joker leaves Harley in a hyperbaric chamber that periodically takes him to the verge of asphyxiation over a weekend. This finally activates a superhuman healing ability that cures the cancer but leaves Harley severely disfigured with bleached white-like skin over her entire body. SHe escapes from the chamber and attacks The Joker but relents when told that his disfigurement can be cured. The Joker subdues Harley and leaves her for dead in the now-burning laboratory.

Harley survives and seeks out Pamela. She does not reveal to her she is alive fearing her reaction to his new appearance. After consulting with her best friend Wayne Wilkins, Harley decides to hunt down Joker for the cure. She becomes a masked vigilante, adopting the name "Harley" (from Wayne Wilkins picking her in a card match), and moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Amanda Waller. She questions and murders many of The Joker's men until one, the recruiter, reveals his whereabouts. Harley intercepts the Joker and a convoy of armed men on an expressway. He kills everyone but The Joker, and demands the cure from him but the Task Force X Killer Croc and his trainee Katana interrupt her. Croc wants Harley to mend his ways and join the Task Force X. Taking advantage of this distraction, The Joker escapes. She goes to Wayne Wilkins's auto repair shop where he learns of Pamela.

Harley kidnaps Pamela and takes her to a decommissioned helicarrier in a scrapyard. Harley convinces Croc and Katana to help her. They battle Liam Distal and several soldiers while Harley fights her way to the Joker. During the battle, Harley accidentally destroys the equipment stabilizing the helicarrier. Harley protects Pamela from the collapsing ship, while Killer Croc carries Kitana to safety and throws Liam into a bucket of chemicals Distal's body, found covered in lye after the Red Hood Gang's defeat at Ace Chemicals, was unable to be properly evaluated because of the chemicals that covered it. The Joker attacks Harley again but is overpowered. She reveals there is no cure after all and, despite Croc's pleading, Harley kills him. He promises to try to be more heroic moving forward. Though Pmela is angry with Harley for leaving her, she reconciles with her.


End file.
